First Love and Peaches
by nekoanima
Summary: Jareth remenises about the past relations of someone he loves dearly. JxS DISCLAIMER: Sadly I own nothing if I did those two would totally be together.


Jareth remembered Sarah all threw her child hood, her mother would take her to the park and tell her stories of his kingdom

Jareth remembered Sarah all threw her child hood, her mother would take her to the park and tell her stories of his kingdom. He would sometimes watch them.

" _And the great goblin king had fallen in love with the girl, so he came in the guise of a great owl."_

"_I love the goblin king mommy"_

_Her mother would look at her with confusion and ask her why she would love the cruel king, and Sarah's answer was what made him fall for her, wait for her and her alone._

"_Cause he's lonely and he needs to be loved."_

"_That he does, my princess."_

At that time Sarah had only been two years old. He cared for her the way any would love a child. Some in the underground believed, even though he was childless and without mate, that he was born a father. Sarah kept coming even as she got older and he watched her grow. Sometimes she came to the park alone only with the dog that followed her everywhere.

"_Come on Merlin we have to get to the goblin king's castle."_

_She and the puppy were just running around the park until she stopped suddenly and looked at his perch._

"_I found you goblin king." Sarah said grinning looking strait at him._

_He had been taken aback that she knew it was him. But then he realized that she couldn't, she didn't know he was real. So he decided to play her game with her._

_She chased him around the park until she was red in the face. She sat down on the stone bench to catch her breath, when she pulled out a lunch box._

"_Would the goblin king like to eat lunch with me?"_

_If he had been in his human form he would have smiled, instead he hooted._

_She pulled a sandwich out as well as a peach and a sucker._

"_Do owls like suckers like on the commercial" she handed him the sucker which he took in his beak._

_Then she gave the sandwich to the puppy and took the peach for herself._

"_I love peaches!" she blurted out after taking a bite._

_After she finished her meal she left._

he knew that fate had played a cruel trick on him, he had fallen in love with a human child and a fae only gets to love one person.

He remembered a time when she had just turned five the day her mother and father separated.

_She was running, her parents had been yelling at each other and her mother stormed out of the house after saying that she was leaving and never coming back._

_Sarah ran into the park, she ran until she couldn't anymore. She went behind the tall hedges into the little nook under a shade tree. She curled up in a ball on the stone bench crying her eyes out, all the while she was clutching the book her mother had read to her so many times._

_It had hurt him and angered him to think that someone had hurt her so deeply. It occurred to him to do the unthinkable. For a fae to show themselves to a human not bound to the underground was almost treason, but he didn't care he'd fix it later for now she needed him._

"_Don't cry you precious thing" he whispered, as he appeared, it caused her to jump with a look of fear in her eyes._

"_Calm down now, little, one no one's going to hurt you again." He said looking at the bruise on her wrist._

"_Who are you?" her eyes still full of fresh tears_

"_Who does your heart tell you I am?"_

"_Goblin king?" she whispered before she shrugged her shoulders._

"_I am the goblin king, but you know all about me don't you."_

_She nodded looking at the little red book before she shed a new wave of tears. He couldn't stand to see her cry like her world was ending, sat down on the bench beside her. She climbed up into his lap, and he held her._

_He wondered if she as that trusting to all people or if it was him, mentally he cast a spell to protect her from any man that should wish her harm(later proving useful as what he considered harm including boys wanting to date her), as well as a charm that should she ever need him he would be there. He held her small form and began to sing (a song that he still regrets twisting to his heartbreak years after)._

'_The world turns on you my precious thing,'_

'_Leaves you tired and hungry'_

'_But for you anything is what I will do'_

'_Your eyes can care so much'_

'_Just as I care for you'_

'_I will move the stars for you'_

'_I live for your sunlight'_

'_Love for your heartbeat'_

'_I live within you'_

_On the final word he touched her nose and she hugged him._

He was her savior, he was there for her when the world had turned a blind eye to her tears. He was her comfort, her guardian, and her friend all in one. He had visited her many times in her child hood. Once when she was seven and her father remarried, again when she was ten and sick he healed her, again he came when she was fourteen her baby brother was born and so many other times when she needed someone but there was no one. Sometimes he would bring her to the underground and show her things that enchanted the mind of any small child but she learned so fast with all the curiosity of a child but some of the knowing and understanding beyond her years. She would question the reason for everything and understand when it was explained. Each time he came to her he had to take the memory of him being from her and when he came again returning it so she would still know him

In accord to fae law, the one group of laws that even he had to follow, if a fae were to fall in love with a human the human would have thirteen years until they would have to run the labyrinth. If they didn't run the labyrinth then they would remain mortal and the fae would be removed of their immortality and would die the day their love died. If they ran but didn't defeat the labyrinth, then they would have extraordinary long life but would still eventually die even as the fae lives and they would only have as much power as they did as a human. But if they ran and beat the labyrinth then they would turn into a fae with as much power as matched themselves.

When she was fifteen he tricked her into calling for him by wishing away her baby brother.

_She had wandered the labyrinth for the last ten hours and now she was chasing him threw the Euchre room._

_It was a difficult decision to make whether he could live with her having extended mortality by a few hundred years or her being a fae with gods' knows how much power._

_He had to decide the later, he could never deal with losing something so precious as her._

_So he let her fall to meet him._

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city to take bake the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great._

_He had laughed inwardly; she had declared herself his equal. _

_For a moment she couldn't think of what to say so he spoke instead._

"_Sarah I have been generous up until now but I can be cruel._

_She asked him what he had done that was generous and he had told her everything but not all of what he had done._

"_All that I ask is for you to obey me, love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

_Then she spoke those cruel words that ripped out his heart,_

"_You have no power over me."_

_Barely two hours later he was watching her through one of his crystals his heart painful and empty as he saw her sitting on her bed just holding her head looking as if she were the one to have lost._

"_I told him he had no power over me, but he had my heart all along, oh why do I realize things too late. I wish he was here now."_

_His heart had jumped and was soaring as high as he could fly. He teleported himself in to her room right beside her._

"_That's all you needed to say my love." With that she jumped and hugged him as if he had never done anything wrong._

_He smiled as he had held her, in three years she would be his forever that new little immortal. _

He looked down at the woman beside him fondly when he finally remembered what he had been thinking about her for. He cringed he had forgotten that their 300th anniversary was tomorrow.

A/N so how'd you peoples like it this is my first laby fic so please review and constructive criticism and praise are always welcome.


End file.
